rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Demo Man
ODST? How do we know he is ODST? Red vs. Blue doesn't follow Halo very well when it comes to helmets. --Bron Hañda 04:33, July 5, 2011 (UTC) True. I think he should be renammed Base Announcncer since he announces everything. Or the Base Leader.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:36, July 5, 2011 (UTC) The insurrectionists use ODST helmets pretty extensively, he's named as such because of that. The flamethrower soldier has ODST shoulder pauldrons on his wrists as well as a modified helmet. I think it's safe to assume that he's not actually an ODST but is using ODST armor. It may be more accurate to rename him "Insurrectionist Commander" or something similar because he seems to have a commanding role in their hierarchy. AV42 23:41, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Way to bump a dead conversation. And we aren't sure what his rank is though so Commander wouldn't work.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:43, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't get it Wait a second if this one in episode 15 was indeed the same one from episode 3 how is he alive wasn't he was wiped out in the oil rig's explosion. 02:01, October 12, 2011 (UTC) His death was never confirmed. Its possible he fell into the water and lived. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:13, October 12, 2011 (UTC) He landed on the ledge at the end, then the building exploded, in which he wouldn't be able to survive. And even with that, he still wouldn't have been able to survive in the water with his armor. So, with that, I gotta say they're not the same, considering there's more then one person with that armor. They also share the same voice and mannerisms though. And why wouldn't he be able to survive? He landed right on the ledge and before the Freelancers even got onto the Pelican was shown starting to get up.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:31, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Just because he got up doesn't mean he didn't explode and die within the explosion. I don't know how he managed to survive the explosion but considering what the people in this series are capable of, I don't really see a reason why that is so unbelievable. Maybe he had an escape plan like an inflatable raft stashed away or something. You can fill in the blanks yourself, you don't need to have every single detail spoonfed to you.They share the same VA, they both speak in the same manner, and they both have the exact same armor features. I understant that all the grunt soldiers have the same features, but this guy has appeared on his own with no one else that looks like him in any shot that he's been in and his personality has remained consistent as far as we've seen. Long story short, it's one of those "He somehow survived" moments where they don't really explain what happened because it isn't important to the plot. -sol420 Here goes one of these "Who cares about the plot" trolls. Considering the six Insurrectionists we've seen so far all had different armour configurations and the armour of the Insurrectionist/s in episodes 3 and 15 are extremely similar if not identical (not to mention the same voice and personality, as well as having learnt from Carolina's sneak attack in episode 3), I reckon it is the same character. Plus, I can't see why Rooster Teeth would have made it obvious he survived the fall from the rig if they were just going to kill him off a few seconds later. Gold Prognosticus 19:18, October 15, 2011 (UTC) You know, I was just reading the C.T. discussion page and it strikes me as odd that she gets two seperate pages but that this character doesn't, I mean, we don't know for a fact that this is the same character, we can assume, but why not assume for all the other pages then too? Pensioner 22:28, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Because this character shares the same armor, same voice actor, same weapon, and same mannerisms. The two C.T.'s share none of those.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:32, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I was under the impression the two C.T.'s share the same armor and that it's arguably the most unique armor in the series so far. They're also both female, very few characters carry unique weapons and the time span could explain the difference in behaviour (although both characters seem rather easily irritable to me). Another reason to think it is the same C.T. is that Wash recognizes her (after tracking her down via recovery beacon), as a freelancer no less (seeing as he says she didn't get an A.I.). I think thats is more proof than what you have for this article. Again, not here to argue, just trying to help and to point some things out. Pensioner 22:51, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hes sees her helmet. Not the body. Thus both being female and Wash recognizing her are not good enough points. They don't share armor as there are some small differences. C.T. also does not carry a unique weapon. Shes uses the Battle Rifle. If you want to discuss C.T. go to his or her talk page and discuss. But they're pages shall not change either.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:54, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Look, the only thing that bugs me here is your inconsistency, you claim one thing on this page and then the complete opposite on another page, I'm asking you to pick a side and stick with it, either you can assume characters are the same and apply it to all of them or you can't. You shouldn't just choose what you think is the right answer to a question, either you wait for confirmation for all ''characters or you try to piece the hints they drop together, I personally agree with the latter because I think they drop the hints for a reason. In the other disussion you said you can't merge articles without confirmation, then don't do it here unless you have confirmation, or go merge the other one because they heavily imply its the same C.T. Oh and the helmet thing, well if you have to take it there, the Meta presumably scavenges the body, by your logic, wouldn't he get to see her then? Pensioner 23:04, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Look the pages will stay. Your arguing willl not change that. They were tried to be merged before, by myself actually, and WhellerNG undid that. Go complain to him and not me because your honestly annoying me. And you can have different opinions on different articles as I do. There is much less to show the C.T.'s are the same. They have the same color and helmet. Thats it. And the Meta is not seen scavenging the body, he wouldn't as C.T. never got an A.I., so that point is disproven. Now drop it.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:10, October 25, 2011 (UTC) You shouldn't be annoyed, Im trying to help, and I post in the discussion page for everyone to see and discuss. Ive brought up information that was previously overlooked and just now by you, he was told to scavenge her for equipment not an A.I. I always double check my facts. This isnt an attempt to force you to do anything im just trying to give you some perspective, which you seem to lack. Feel free to ignore my posts if you have nothing constructive to say, there are other people who could. Pensioner 23:19, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm not ignoring you. I keep bring up the same counter arguments because you keep bringing back the same arguments. And your bringing up things that are confirmed as false. And I'm annoyed because your disscussing C.T. on a page thats not his/hers. If you want to go to C.T. discuss one of their pages. If not then either drop it or go back to this guy.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:22, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I was actually about to delete my argument (since i read the C.T. one). Here's what my point is, although I'd personally merge the articles, it's not what I came here to discuss, it's the inconsistency. You assume this character is the same, just like some people assume it's the same C.T. You have no real proof it is however and therefore you should make seperate articles for the characters, because I assume that WhellerNG is probably going to do it anyway. I wouldn't mind if you told me what I said was confirmed as false though, just out of curiosity. Pensioner 23:34, October 25, 2011 (UTC) But unlike the C.T.s there is no information to prove they are different. They have the same unique armor, same Voice Actor, same mannerisms, and the same unique, to Insurrectionists anyway, weapon.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Rename? Since all the leading insurrectionist soldiers have ODST helments, shouldn't we rename the guy? Maybe ''Insurrectionist Profane Soldier or Insurrectionist Vulgar Soldier? --Bron Hañda 05:56, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Or maybe, Head Insurrectionist Soldier or Lead Insurrectionist Soldier? Oo7nightfire 11:24, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Is he actually dead? As we know, this character is voiced by Brandon Farmahini, and in the 139th Rooster Teeth podcast at the end Brandon mentions that his character is not dead, unless he dies between seasons (although he does note that Burnie hates his character). He may provide other voices in the series, since some random soldiers sound sort of like him, but this is his largest role. So, this leads me personally to wonder whether or not he somehow survived the blast. And as impossible as that seems, the person who provides the voice of the character saying that he isn't actually dead is enough to make me wonder (but Brandon has a history of being wrong in the past, so that's just as likely). Anyway hope I'm doing this right, this is the first time I've contributed to a wiki page. 21:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC)Coverfire ... He looked directly at a MAC blast that destroyed an entire building. No one can survive that. Brandon is wrong for sure.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:00, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Considering the things others have survived, I wouldn't put it past Rooster Teeth to pull some twist about how he magically lives. But yes, I agree that Brandon is almost certainly wrong, I only wanted to bring attention to the fact that he said something about it.